


Three in Their Bed

by Sapphire_Princess



Series: Three on a Yacht Verse [2]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Qsper, Multi, OT3, explicit - Freeform, set a few months after three on a yacht, sex with cuddles afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Princess/pseuds/Sapphire_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes home after the end of a very busy few weeks to find Q and Vesper ready... but not exactly waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in Their Bed

He’s home late but they expected it. Mallory had apologised (James isn’t yet used to calling him M inside his own head) and sent James home as soon as he could. For all M’s promises that he wouldn't have to deal with bureaucracy; James knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid it entirely. Sometimes he has to place nicely with people he’d rather avoid at all costs.

When he opens the door to the bedroom, having taken his time downstairs, he finds Q and Vesper already in bed. They’re both naked and Q is frozen mid roll of his hips, buried deep inside Vesper.

James shuts the door behind him and smirks.

Q turns around and tries to look sheepish but he can’t hide the amusement in his eyes. 

“You did say we could start without you,” he says. His cheeks are flushed and he’s a little breathless but he’s all the more enthralling for it.

Vesper holds herself up - crossing her ankles over Q’s lower back and pulling herself up on his shoulders - and Q almost falls, groaning as he supports her weight.

“Vesper,” he says, pausing to kiss her. “I’m about five seconds away from this ending in a slightly less than satisfactory manor.” There’s humour in his voice and Vesper laughs against his cheek.

“Good evening,” Vesper says, looking over Q’s shoulder. “Would you care to join us?” She tips her head back when Q starts sucking kisses against her throat.

James is undressing as fast as he’s able and climbs up onto the bed behind Q as soon as he’s done.

Vesper lowers herself back down and removes her legs from their tight hold around Q. They’re still connected - Q moves with her but now James has better access. Q moans against Vesper’s throat as James curls himself around his body - chest to back - and mouths at Q’s neck.

“I’m sure you can hold on a little longer, Q.” The words vibrate through his skin and Q makes a keening noise.

“What do you have in mind?” he asks, voice rough, baring more of his neck for James.

Vesper seems content to watch them, though her chest is still rising and falling quickly and her legs must be straining, open as they are to accommodate Q and Bond behind him.

“I was just going to watch, I currently have a very nice few and I’d like to see this through to it’s conclusion.”

“In a moment your participation might be necessary,” Q warns lightly. James can feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

“How close are you?”

Q swallows and closes his eyes. He’s holding Vesper's hand in his, knuckles white with strain.

Vesper answers for him. “ _Very_ close, James. You know he is.”

He does. “Q?”

He moans in reply.

“Let me know when I need to take over.”

Q nods, shaking with restrained pleasure. “You could… help things along,” he suggests.

“Hmmm, okay then.” He presses a firmer kiss against Q’s neck and bends them down together, slides one arm around Q’s waist and holds him tightly. His own erection is trapped between them but even if he comes before Vesper - and it’s a possibility at the moment - he has other ways to make sure she gets what she needs.

The angle is a little awkward so he shuffles backwards to fix it - they’re so used to working with and around each other in the months since they started this that he does so without thinking - and moves Q back with him. He feels him shaking apart in his arms, he’s not there quite yet but it won't be long now. When he moves them forwards again Vesper pulls Q down for a kiss, her spare hand comes up to run roughly through James’ hair. He meets her eyes for a moment when he pulls back again and she looks so happy, clearly enjoying herself - them - and he wonders if perhaps she was as close as Q when he came home.

He moves himself and Q together a few more times, enjoying the pleasure of them pressed together, the moans falling from Q’s lips and the feeling of being part of this, part of their connection.

Vesper raises her hand to Q’s face and strokes it, runs her thumb along his bottom lip.

“Vesper…” he breathes as James rocks him forwards. “James…” He swallows. 

“Q,” he says and does as he wants, moves them faster until Q holds himself inside Vesper and groans out his orgasm.

James presses hard against his back, legs under Q’s buttocks and he sucks a mark against his neck, because he wants to, because he can, because he knows Q loves it when he does.

Q tries to hold himself up but the past few days have been hard on him and James knows he doesn’t have the energy. James carefully helps Q slide out and lies him on the bed next to Vesper, then leans over and kisses him - deep and slow and messy - as Vesper presses a condom into his hand and he slides it on.

He keeps his gaze on Q as he lines up and as soon as he sees him smile and roll over to nuzzle Vesper, James enters her. He leans on one elbow to kiss her, moaning when she tilts her head and presses up into his mouth. Her legs come up and wrap round his back, locking them together as he thrusts inside her. 

James puts his other arm on the other side of Q - he and Vesper are both so slender he can do it easily. She puts her hand on his neck and gives him a warm and blissful smile before turning her head and catching Q’s lips in a kiss.

“Oh, god…” James is panting, thrusting and watching them, mouthing at Vesper and Q whenever he can reach. Vesper is close, he can tell by the tension in her legs and the keening noises she’s making against Q’s mouth. Q lifts his hand to her breast and cups it, eyes meeting James’ as he licks into Vespers mouth.

“I’m close,” James says, voice low and gravelly.

Vesper squeezes herself around him and James stutters, pushing deep inside her and coming with a groan. He feels Q slide his hand down from Vespers breast to her clit. Within moments Vesper is moaning against his shoulder, clamping her legs around James as she comes.

He drops down onto them and Vesper unwinds her legs. He stays inside her a moment longer, wanting to savour it, then pulls out.

They are all breathing heavily but James knows he has to move, get them cleaned up so they can snuggle down together.

Q rests a hand on his back just as James starts to get up.

“Let me,” he says with a smile and a soft kiss to his temple. James is too exhausted to argue and rolls down next to Vesper, who runs her fingers through his short hair as their breathing returns to normal.

***

Q cleans them all up carefully with flannels and towels from the bathroom. He’s affectionate and gentle - despite his clear exhaustion - and once he’s done he joins them on the bed.

“Before we all get comfy, tea?” Vesper offers.

Q groans and nods and James laughs. “No caffeine this time of night, Q. When’s the last time you had more than five hours sleep?”

“You know the answer to that,” he replies.

“Exactly.”

Vesper chuckles and pulls herself up, grabbing Q’s dressing gown from the end bedpost and heading to the door. 

“Peppermint it is.” Then she’s making her way down stairs and Q is shuffling over the mattress to snuggle next to James.

“How did everything go with M?” he asks, sighing out happily when James pulls him into his arms and holds him close against his chest.

“M and Tanner were still there when I left, Moneypenny went home a few hours ago. Hopefully this should be the last of it. For now.”

“Hmm, the last of this particular crisis, yes. I’m sure another one will appear soon enough.”

“Hopefully not one that requires you and R relentlessly defending us from a cyber attack.”

“I’m going to make sure everyone else is up to speed. I’ve been trying, but you know how it’s been. Refusing a merger with MI5 has been difficult for all of us - even with all the evidence to support it.” Q kisses his chest and breathes in deeply. “Besides, it wasn’t that bad. Both you and Vesper were there to keep us company for some of it.”

“We did what we could.”

Q smiles up at him. “I know. Are you in tomorrow?”

“For the morning, yes. You have the next three days off. I don’t have the skills to lock you out of your branch but I will come to carry you home if I find out you’ve come to work.”

“Hmmm, no need.” Q’s eyes close and he holds James close to him. “Vesper has promised me a morning in bed.”

“I’m sorry I’m going to miss it,” James tells him honestly. “But I have the next two days off, if you can both make room for me?”

“You can watch?” Q suggests with a wonderful and confident humour that James is glad to hear. Q still worries about his place in their relationship - James can tell - but he’s getting more settled and more confident as the months go by.

“Hmmm, that almost sounds too good to pass up.”

They hear Vesper coming back up stairs and James sits up, pulling Q with him. It’s only just past eight at night but he doubts all the caffeine in the world could keep their Quartermaster awake for more than the next hour.

Vesper closes the door behind her and slides the tray onto the right bed-side table, closest to James. There are three mugs on the tray - all scrabble mugs - she hands the J mug to James and holds out Q’s mug to him, taking her own and walking to the other side of the bed.

Q holds out the covers for her and sighs happily when she slides in next to him, kissing the top of his head and sliding a leg between his.

“We could put something on?” she suggests, grabbing the remote and aiming it at the TV James insisted Q mount on the wall. 

“Something classical or a documentary, please,” Q requests, sipping his tea and then breathing deeply. “I haven’t felt this relaxed in weeks.” 

“That’s because we’ve hardly seen each other outside of work,” Vesper says.

“Thank you for agreeing to keep me company, and keep myself and R fed,” Q tells her, nuzzling her hair with his nose. He moves further into James so that they’re all snuggled together and Vesper can reach over Q’s lap to take James’ hand.

Vesper uses the remote in her other hand and finally settles on a documentary about Britain’s Palaces then drops it on the covers and settles in.

“It’s not the strangest work I’ve done under the guise of consulting for MI6.”

“You _were_ consulting for MI6,” James says. However, he can’t keep a straight face and laughs when Vesper glares at him. “They paid you.”

“I clearly have very transferable skills,” she jokes.

“You do,” Q says with the accidental honesty he has when he’s exhausted and knows he’s safe. “Everything you did when you both took down Spectre… following my clues can’t have been easy; they were deliberately hard to find and understand. I know you both had an equal part in it. Having you around when I’m working helps me to think in a different way - Silva’s laptop was only the first time. You’re incredible.”

Vesper buries her face in Q’s neck and squeezes James’ hand. He hears her whisper of thanks against Q’s skin and feels him shiver against him.

Q turns his eyes on James’. “You already know you’re brilliant,” Q tells him but he hums happily against James’ lips when he bends down to kiss him.

“Let me take your mug,” James says, barely breaking contact. He relinquishes it and snuggles down as far as he can.

“I love you,” Q tells them both, with the same tired honesty. As always, James and Vesper respond in kind, this time there are added kisses anywhere they can reach and Q hums in contentment as they do.

“You can sleep,” James tells him. “I won’t leave until you’re both awake in the morning. Incase you want to get a round in before I head out for work.”

Vesper’s smile - in James’ direction - is warm and interested. 

Q hums again. “If either of you want to wake me up with your lips around my cock then you have my full and absolute permission,” he tells them and puts his hand on top of theirs, joined on his lap.

Vesper laughs. “It would appear that James is volunteering.”

James smiles and nods but Q - already half asleep - just makes a please sound and snuggles further into his chest.

Vesper turns off the TV and James turns off all but his bedside lamp, which he puts on the very lowest setting.

They both fall asleep, Vesper and Q both turning into him. Over the last few months they have grown comfortable enough to sleep without being intertwined, and instead touch and rest against each other in the night and when they wake. But they’re exhausted and have missed each other over the past few days so they curl together tightly and hold on.

James holds them both as carefully as he can and waits for sleep to claim him. Allows the rhythm of their breathing to lull him under and bring him peace.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more and here is the first of a few time stamps!  
> Tried to post this to coincide with 007 fest on tumblr etc.  
> Comments and kudos more than welcome! I'm still pretty happy not to be alone in my love of these three.


End file.
